


Serving Suggestions Include

by PepperF



Series: Schmoopy Sam/Daniel kidfic [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel had heard people say that there was no more beautiful sound than a child's laughter, and could only conclude that those poor, deluded fools had never heard his children when they were up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Suggestions Include

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, it being abyssinia4077's birthday, I had to bring the schmoopy kidfic... Many happy returns, Abyssis!

There was giggling, of the kind that meant mischief was being made. 

Daniel had heard people say that there was no more beautiful sound than a child's laughter, and could only conclude that those poor, deluded fools had never heard his children when they were up to something. It was a sound to strike cold terror in the stoutest of hearts. He recognized the difference instinctively, in sheer self-defense.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled, sternly. There was a satisfyingly startled silence from the other room. He nodded, and got back to his tax returns. Honestly, you'd think after saving the world a time or ten...

"Did we hear your dulcet tones?" enquired a voice behind him, and he turned quickly around to see Sam peering around the doorframe, a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Sam," greeted Daniel, surprised. "I thought you'd gone to the supermarket?"

"Got back an hour ago. Are you still working on those?" Daniel rolled his eyes. "Right." She came forward and grabbed the pen from his hand, putting it firmly down on the desk and pulling him up and away from the desk. "You're coming with us."

Daniel followed obediently, only too willing to be kidnapped for a while. "What're we doing?"

"Shh!" chorused Claire and Ben, loudly and with much miming.

Sam, a good deal more quietly, put her finger on her lips and pulled him by the hand over to the window. She pointed out and down. Daniel walked quietly over and glanced down. Their patio was below, and one of their oldest and dearest friends was stretched out in the sun, on a lounger, happy as a cat, apparently asleep. Jack had always been a sunfish.

Daniel opened his mouth to ask a question, but Sam shook her head, and pulled him to a safe distance. She then pointed at the bag of uninflated balloons that seemed to have come standard-issue with the kids. He frowned a question, and Claire pointed out the jug of water and the funnel. Daniel's eyebrows flew up.

"Waterbomb?" he asked, incredulously.

Sam shook her head. "He'll wish it was a waterbomb," she said, the vindictive tone reminding Daniel of the recent incident with Sam's car, and Jack's unnecessarily big truck, and The Scratch. She held up the jell-o mix. Claire and Ben began giggling again.

Daniel opened his mouth in automatic defense of his friend of nearly twenty years, recalled a few choice events over those years, and changed tack. "Will it set quick enough?"

"Quick-setting," confirmed Sam, in a low voice. "Already made some. Claire, can you get it out of the fridge?"

"Cold," murmured Daniel. Ben was stifling a near-mortal fit of the giggles, now, clinging on to his dad's hand for support. Claire came back with an entire tray full of jell-o bombs, and Daniel took one, weighing it thoughtfully. "I thought Uncle Jack was your favorite?" he asked Claire.

She shrugged unrepentantly. "I told mommy to use _red_ jell-o," she said, apparently considering her duty fulfilled.

Daniel glanced at Sam, mouth twitching. "Just so we're clear, this is your idea," he told her. 

Sam raised her eyebrows, unfazed. She handed two bombs each to the kids, and sent them to their ambush points with strict instructions to keep it outside.

"Cam?" asked Daniel. Cam was recuperating at the moment, meaning they got to see even more of him than usual. He hadn't known that was possible. At least they were being kept in baked goods.

"In the treehouse, with the camcorder. Vala and Teal'c would never have forgiven me if we'd not recorded this for them."

Daniel bowed slightly as he ceremonially held out the biggest bomb of the lot – a queen jell-o bomb. It was cold, and wobbly, and so overfilled that it looked like it was about to spontaneously explode all over the carpet.

Sam took the bomb, rolling her shoulders to loosen them. "Right."

Daniel rested his hand on the small of her back as they both leaned out of the window. Sam squinted down, and shuffled closer to him. Through the soft cotton of her T-shirt, he could feel her warm skin, but with consummate professionalism, she wasn't distracted when his fingers smoothed around and under her waistband. He kissed her cheek, just next to her ear. "I'm _so_ glad we talk things out," he whispered.

Sam grinned and glanced sideways at him, eyes bright with laughter. "I just bet you are." She straightened her arms, one holding the balloon, one supporting its unstable bulk. "Bombs away!"

\---

THE END.


End file.
